narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
They Meet Again
It was a bright day in Land of Water. Kirigakure was thriving with people as within these people was non other than Aoi Uchiha, who walked through the streets of Kiri wearing his Uchiha Clan crest proud; something he picked up from his master. Before meeting his master, he would instead wear the Hōzuki Clan crest because he didn't have any pride in his clan. But after meeting him, he gained that pride and rid of the discourage he had for his clan or at least wearing its crest. People around the village knew him so well that the Uchiha Crest on his outfit meant nothing negative to them, maybe because they felt protected with an Uchiha in the village, or maybe it was because they feared him and what was his clan, or maybe on their outside appearances they looked pleased; but in the inside was hate. But Aoi gave no shits to what they thought and strolled through the village as if he owned it. At the moment he was on his way out the village, he was giving a needed vacation, so he decided to spend it exploring. His wife, was on a mission in the Land of Lightning, so by the time she would return he would most likely be back. He ventured out of the village and was on his way to an all to familiar place...... ---- "Haha...yes mother...I do remember this place. Here is where I laid our will into Aoi." Sigma states looking at the debris of what used to be a house. The sight wasn't normally fine, but in the case of why Sigma visited it, it was in perfect condition. Cracking his neck just slightly, he turned to his side. "Is he near?" Sigma asks, as the spirit of Naidō, split from his own and it's heal laid rest upon his shoulders. "He'll be here any moment." Walking along the path towards his house memories came to as he thought about what he lost, and what he gained. He then walked to a tree and touched it, it was where Aoi's unborn baby was killed, and where Tomiko was also almost killed, this is also where he obtained his Mangekyō Sharingan. "Man, the bad and not so bad memories of this place." He said as he walked over to where he and Tomiko's house use to stand. They lived outside the village because of how they thought the people would feel about and Uchiha and Uzumaki. He noticed a man there, but didn't seem to pick up on who he was; Aoi thought he may of been some type of retailer that was checking out the land to maybe buy, sell, or build upon it. Aoi who was looking down at some debris that that was still around and says to the man, "Looking to buy this land huh.........." Aoi said as he looked up and saw it was not other than his master who he believed to be dead, Sigma Uchiha. "SIGMA, WHAT THE HELL, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!!" Aoi screamed. Sigma held his hands over his ears. "Dead? How could I die, when death is like an eternal sleep. And sleep of for the rich and powerful." Sigma chuckled, turning his head twice and nodding it. "Sigma, can you sense the spiritual energy flowing from Aoi? It's much more dense than before." Naidō states, as it's head laid rest on Sigma's shoulder. "Hm...Aoi. How about we have our little rematch from the last time at the bar." Holding his hand out, a bone sprouted from his palm, where he then grasped it with the same hand, pointing it at Aoi. "What do ya say?" Warm Up? "Man I'll tell you, thinking your dead, then you come back, and first thing you want to do is fight. Geez." Aoi said as he got into a fighting stance. "Though I must warn you, it won't turn out like it did years ago, you won't leave this battle unscathed." Aoi said to Sigma in a serious tone of voice showing that he was going to have a fight on his hands. "Since your my teacher, I think I'll attack first." Aoi said as he disappeared from sight and ended up above Sigma. Aoi was related to Shisui Uchiha, who was know for his proficiency of the Body Flicker Technique. So quite naturally Aoi was also very proficient as well hardly even needing hand signs to use it. When he appeared above Sigma, he launched a Spiralling Ring towards his head. Sigma smirked, and just as the smirked had fully grown, Aoi had vanished. Sigma himself, lifted only one foot from the ground, and with a step, he vanished. Appearing behind Aoi, and the paralyzing effects from the lightning would follow him, into paralyzing Aoi temporarily. Following Aoi wasn't hard, as like Naidō stated, he indeed had a overflow of spiritual energy, and Sigma as one who senses through it, could easily follow Aoi. Aoi's Ring would collide with the ground, kicking up dust in both of their eyes, something that Sigma would try to use to his advantage. During this time of movement, both of Sigma's eyes were covered in bones. Spinning around, Sigma began an attempt to shred Aoi to nothing. "Larch Dance." As Aoi comes down with his spiralling ring, he realized Sigma was gone and knowing Sigma would do so, appear behind him. Aoi used Water Release: Water Formation Wall as a jet stream to quickly lift him off the ground and and back into the air where he used Flight Technique to stay up. Not only would the jet stream of water propel Aoi up, but it would also knock Sigma back as well, since the lightning was light, it would travel through the water but do damage to Sigma since he was on the ground instead of himself. The stream shot at Sigma, and as it did, he began to prepare himself for a counter. Before the stream could hit him, Sigma vanished, appeared once again behind the flying Aoi, with a back fist to his head. Even if Aoi would have time to counter or even react, Sigma preped himself for another technique. Holding his opposing hand back. Aoi again knew his teacher, he saw as Sigma disappeared and he knew he was behind him which he was with a back fist to his head. Reacting fast, Aoi's hair sprouts out to grab Sigma as he would hit him. By doing this, Aoi would get hit, but in grabbing Sigma he could whip him around with his hair to slam him somewhere. It may have seemed so, but Sigma wasn't gonna take a hit that easily. Using the hand he had holding out, again he summoned another none from his palm. He grabbed it with his same hand, and broke it off. Throwing it a distance away. After it landed and implanted its self in the ground, Sigma transported himself to it. Then picking it up from the ground, turning to face Aoi who's hair was all over the place. "I'll give him a scare!" Sigma stated, as he opened his mouth wide, letting out a shockwave, that would rock Aoi and possibly knock him away. The lightning effect on Aoi went away as the time passed on. Aoi's hair went back as Sigma got out of it somehow; then as the shockwave came towards Aoi, he put his arms up to withstand the shockwave knocking him back a bit. "Going into tailed beast mode maybe??? Nahh, he didn't do that gesture." Aoi said to himself as he then said to Sigma, "Well, don't you think our little warm up is over Sigma, how about we get into the real fight." Aoi said as his Sharingan spun to life and his chakra emitted a snarling sensation upon release even making the ground up under him shake and crack a little. Bound Battle Part 1 Sigma stopped, turned around a peered into his eyes. "Warm up? Oh really now...I wish I would have known. I would prepared for it, I was running a few test of my own. You tell me let's begin the real fight. Hmm..." Sigma's Sharingan began to ease into Sigma's pupils. Sprouting out into three tomoe. The ground began to lift, shake, and quake. "I must say...you should be grateful for the reserves we supply you." With a single hand seal, Sigma began to knead chakra into his gut area. Exahling outward, a wide wall of flames hurled at Aoi. Release spiritual energy into the flames, he increased the flames' power. Meaning even the utmost powerful water technique would have trouble putting it out. As the wave of intense flames came towards Aoi, Aoi held out his hand and as the flames hit him, they were absorbed. "Ahh, adding more Yin Release chakra to add to the intensity ehh." Aoi said to himself as while this was going on he was also kneading chakra into his stomach and releasing it in a huge wave that he rode on towards Sigma. While on the wave he would then weave a few more hand signs. Using his free right hand, Sigma reached to his side, unsheathing his Lame. "Not as much Yin...more of pure spirit energy, than the amplified yin." As the water would rush his way, Sigma made a slight step back. Planting his root into the ground, and pulling his sword back. Pushing it forward, Sigma released a crescent light, "Naidō Banshō!" He shouted, literally ripping the waters in half, and the crescent hurled at Aoi. This technique was pure kenjutsu, and his absorbing capabilities wouldn't help him here. Using the water Aoi created a few moments ago, Aoi made 3 torrents of compressed water and lashed at the crescent at three different points. One torrent hit the bottom, while the other two hit the top, making it tip over and go into the ground where it would then disperse. Using those same torrents, he made them lash towards Sigma at maximum speed, he also placed Dark Release chakra within each torrent at that moment. As the crescent smashed into the ground, debris was formed. The ground began to rise up, from the intense power of the technique. Phenomenal for even that just a blast from his sword. While impressive if was nothing of big work to Sigma. As Aoi's current technique rushed for him, he held his Lame down to his side, in a near instance, his Lame transformed into a Gunbai. Around Sigma he created a barrier, shielding him from the technique. "You should watch your reserves Sigma. You aren't at full power you know." Naidō states, connecting its soul to Sigma's. "I know that. You thought I wanted to fight Aoi for no reason? A while back I have him that chakra in that battle with Reikoku. I'll be taking that back." Sigma states, making his way towards Aoi with only nothing but pure speed. Keeping his barrier up, he threw the bone that sat stray in his opposing hand at Aoi. Activating his Mangekyō, he focused on the bone using his flash forward ability, to make sure it hit Aoi. The power behind the bone at which Sigma threw it couldn't be stopped even by the most hardened armor. While it contained much force, Sigma aimed it at his shoulder, ensuring Aoi would not only be able to survive, but also be able to continue fighting if he wanted. Noticing Sigma activating his Mangekyou, Aoi got ready for an attack as he prepared his Hydrification Technique in case of the Amenoukihashi. Aoi knew his teacher would use that technique sometime in the midst of him activating his Mangekyou; and when Sigma threw the bone towards Aoi, Aoi knew all to well that he was about to flash that bone forward to try and hit him. The bone goes through Aoi as he used Hydrification. He then caught the bone and threw it back at Sigma with tremendous force for a set up.